After The War
by TrueLion
Summary: NC-17!!! SeiferxZell in Chapter 3! Squall and Zell are in love with each other, but do not realize it. Will they ever get together? SquallxSeifer coming soon....
1. So Begins Our Story

I sit at a small table, surrounded by the other heroes, eating hardly a bite, but instead with a file open in my lap, looking it over. My name is Squall Leonheart, great 'hero' of the Second Sorceress War, flanked by the warriors that helped fight Sorceress Ultimecia in Balamb Garden's cafeteria. All of the six who were involved sit here, from myself to the pardoned Seifer. Rinoa is not. It was expected that we should marry. Why, I don't know. I only did my job of protecting her.  
  
Ugh. I don't know why I lie to myself. I loved her. Truly, madly, and with all of the shards of my frozen heart that I possessed. But it was not to be. Magic and steel. She was too soft, spoiled. And I was SeeD; hardened and tough. We were as different as wet and dry. It was not meant to be.  
  
She released me from my contract and returned to Timber, Zone and Watts at her side. I still get letters from her from time to time. She was in love with Zone, but dared not say, as they were such close friends. And I can say I know how she feels.  
  
The object of my affection is eating hot dogs right now. A young blonde with sapphire eyes. Zell Dincht. The most beautiful bishounen I've ever seen. Male, it's true, but as SeeD we learn to accept the anatomy of both. And this ball of electricity, I believe, is the only thing in the world I care about. If I didn't see him every day, then I can easily say that I would no longer be here.  
  
"Squall," Seifer said to me softly, so as not to bother the others in their heated conversation, "you really ought to eat." Seifer had returned shortly after I had. He was only slightly weary on the outside- Hyperion's blade needed sharpening, his trench coat was tattered- but I could see in his eyes what hypnotism and becoming a Knight had done to him. We had stood, weapons at our sides, facing each other as we had once long ago, but without malice or anger. I had heard a few students talking. They thought we would fight.  
  
The tension in the air was not ours. In the space of three seconds we had embraced each other, as friends who had been away for far too long. And he became SeeD, first class, immediately. And we were closer than brothers after everything we went through. Many students resented his presence, until I announced the circumstances under which he had attacked us, and then they accepted him. Some even saw him as an unsung hero, and I agree with them.  
  
"I'm not hungry," was my response as I worked. I had a job to do and a life to do it in. Zell couldn't want what Rinoa had left of me.  
  
*********************************************************  
  
"I'm not hungry," Squall said to me. He's been growing less and less interested in keeping himself taken care of.  
  
I returned a month ago, one week after everyone else had arrived. I came back from Time Compression and made my way home, after a short stay with Matron. I know that I didn't look anywhere *near* presentable, but Squall welcomed me immediately. He gave me a job again, and brought me home. In the end, I owe him my life. Not only for that, but for all of the times that he spared me. I would never admit that, of course, but it's true. So many times on the battlefield he had the chance to kill me, but something stayed him. I may not have been able to control myself, but I saw everything and it's all etched into my mind, and I saw him walk away, just as I saw Hyperion bathed in blood. Every spare minute I have is spent scrubbing those stains.  
  
The heroes at this table all came back from the War a little more wizened, a bit less foolhardy, and a lot older than they look. Time Compression affected each of them. Sure, everyone acts the same, but there are a few telltale signs I see in their movements, and in their eyes. I can see it every time they speak to someone outside of this group. They used to respect older SeeD, and fear them; as if there was so much that they wanted to learn. Now, it's the other SeeD asking them for advice. Disturbing, really.  
  
Everyone is still the same person, just stronger and more experienced. More tired of their mercenary life, but still bound to it. Garden is our home. No matter how much blood washes over us, none of us would have life any other way.  
  
I looked over at the brunette. He might just need a bit more attention. I don't understand why he doesn't let anyone get close to him. After all, he is a damn fine specimen. The girls don't whisper about him for nothing. One look at him and anyone can see that he's one great piece of work, just like Zell over there. But neither of them would let anyone get close to them. Or I would have tried.  
  
"Seifer," Selphie said questioningly. "Want to help?" I had been listening while I thought, and knew that she was speaking about the Garden Festival. That's what they were talking about, and she wanted me to help. I sighed.  
  
"Of course, Selphie. I'll paint the backdrop for you." There was to be a backdrop on the stage when the stage wasn't in use for the people to see. She jumped up and down in excitement, and Zell blanched. The kid had been drawing the sketches for the scene. He has considerable talent.  
  
The backdrop was a beautiful mix of our trademark Summons. Ifrit, Bahamut, Doomtrain and Siren were around it, sort of blending into one another. In the middle, Quezacotl stretched her wings across the sky, and Shiva stood below her, arm stretched towards the person looking at it and casting a field of ice around her. The ground was shimmering with shards of ice and the air sparkled with electricity. After the festival, many SeeDs who had seen the sketches had made requests for the backdrop to be put into the recreational room.  
  
"Are ya sure, Seifer?" I smirked. Zell thought I would ruin his sketches? Well, we didn't have art classes together. Squall was the only one here who'd seen my work, and more than half of the time I had asked *his* advice.  
  
"I don't see why not," Quistis said. She'd had more confidence in me since my return. "Who knows? Maybe he has some sort of talent." I started to protest, but Squall spoke first.  
  
"Shiva," he said softly, "will be left to me." He kept writing through all of this as if he had said nothing. No one else knew of Squall's ability, either. He only ever drew what he cared about, so no one ever knew if it was his or that he'd bought real art. I knew he would never buy something he could create.  
  
"Sure," I said easily. "And the ice. I'm only really concerned about Ifrit. He'd be major pissed if he wasn't blended properly." I popped a french fry in my mouth, knowing that it was true. I had drawn a sketch of him once, rough, and he had yelled at me that I wasn't supposed to draw him unless I colored him, too.  
  
"In that case, I'm gonna do Quez," Zell said. "Not alotta people can do her just right." Soon, everyone else was agreeing that they would rather do their own than leave it to someone else, wanting to paint their respective Guardians. Irvine thought it a travesty to let someone paint Siren other than himself; Selphie said she knew Doomtrain's colors down to the very wheels. Quistis, of course, thought that Bahamut wouldn't look right without *just* the right mix of blue and black. It wouldn't be long before everyone was working.  
  
**********************************************************  
  
I didn't want anyone to know how I would color Quez until the day of the Festival. It would be a surprise. After all, most of them didn't know how good she could look when I let her direct me, guiding me to certain memories of how she gleamed at a precise moment.  
  
I stepped down into the Quad, walking to the stage and climbing the steps. I expected the sounds of the cicadas and other insects. What I *didn't* expect was what I saw when I moved the curtain aside.  
  
Squall had left his jacket in the chair Quistis had been standing on to paint Bahamut. Now, the lion stood with his face upturned, delicate strokes alighting Shiva's flying hair. The ground around her was shimmering; the ice on it looking real, as if the moonlight that fell from the rafters onto Squall also fell upon the (quite real) ice. Other than the fact that half of the ice goddess was missing, it was completely realistic.  
  
He put down the brush, focus blurring on his face, then looked up at me. For a moment, I just gazed into his stormy eyes- I'd had a crush on him since before our field exam and then I never would have even dreamt of looking into his eyes so openly, and having him look back. I smiled at what I could not have.  
  
"Hey Squall! Lemme guess, you been workin' late again? Di'n't know you could draw! You're pretty good there. She looks real! Well, all 'cept the missin' part, but I'm sure that's gonna look great, too!" He looked up at it, moonlight showing all of his face and making the dark hair that fell across his pale cheeks stand out more clearly.  
  
"Not really." It wasn't modesty, I could tell, but he honestly didn't think it was good work. Of course, all I could do was shrug. No one can try to convince the Ice Prince that he has good work. It's a lost cause. Even *I* know that.  
  
"Yeah, well, I think it's great!" I watched as he turned back towards the painting, and I let my eyes wander over his body. His toned thighs from the battles that he probably still wears scars from, his ass that's clad in black leather and has no lines, forming perfect curves. Not for the first time in his presence am I reminded why I wear such baggy shorts.  
  
He dipped his brush in a cup of blue paint that was so colored that it looked as though it were a cup of frost itself. He put a bit more on his goddess' hair, seeming as though it was coming from her, and touching a flower in bloom. The two looked as if they were meant for each other- the goddess and the devoted.  
  
*******************************************************  
  
I'm a bit glad he's here. As much as I prefer solitude, Zell and Seifer are the only ones I would seek out and spend time with. I had worked late tonight, though it is so usual I shouldn't call it that, and now am doing Shiva the best I can give her. Zell had done the basic etches, and now I am adding the snow and ice to the word 'blizzard'.  
  
I've refused to blatantly look over him. He is my friend, and he has considerable talent, drawing my goddess the way she seems in my own mind. She has told me she is quite pleased with the drawing and that it reminded her of before she became saddened. What others haven't seen, and I am trying to enlighten them now with my paint. Her hand isn't so strong anymore, and there is a weary lilt to it. She seems so unhappy, more worried, or sad, then the way they draw her in her pride. I know she's unhappy because of me.  
  
~Flashback~ Shiva, what is it that hurts you so much? Do you want to stop fighting? I could easily rely more upon Diablos- No, dear boy. I am sad because you, who save the world, do not understand. Understand what? I am a Guardian. I cannot put it into words you would understand. ~End Of Flashback~  
  
So I drew her, as she is, pain swirling inside of me that I could not help her, but could only show the world how she feels. 


	2. Painting

Zell stopped watching me paint and took a chair to the side of me. He sat in it and began mixing colors of paint together. When he had finished, he stood on that same chair to begin work on Quez, and I couldn't help but be distracted for a moment. The chair put my head on level with his ass, and I wondered why he wore such baggy pants. I turned my eyes back to Shiva and set to work.  
  
"So," Zell said after a few moments. "Why did you make it look like Shiva's tired?" I sighed as I added a few strokes of darker blue to Shiva's hip, adding the look of shadows. I was working my way down, and already knew where I wanted her feet to be. There would be some space between her and the icy grass, because that's how she usually "stands".  
  
"Because that's how she is," I said. I continued painting and saw a fleck of yellow paint fall next to my bare foot. It was so bright it seemed almost to glow. "She's tired." I looked up at Zell, who had started on the right wing of Quezacotl, and was drawing the thunderbird's feathers. The moonlight silvered his face and I looked up in awe for a moment before returning to my work. Shiva was nearing done, and I was really only painting in the solid parts of her midriff and thighs.  
  
"Why is she so tired? It's been three months. Shouldn't she have recovered by now?" I sighed. As usual, he was right. But he was thinking about how she could be physically tired, and not emotionally or mentally unhappy.  
  
"She's perfectly fine, physically," I said. I dabbed a bit of dark blue back onto my brush and set to work defining her legs, making each one look separate from the other as they ought. "Something is wrong with her emotionally. I don't quite know what, and she has refused telling me. I don't understand what could be bothering her. It's been this way for some time." Zell nodded above me. I began working on her toes, and painting each one to be different, smaller or larger, just as I remember them.  
  
We worked on into the later hours, and when I had finished, not long afterward, I stood back and watched Zell paint. I wasn't so interested in his painting as I was in the motions of his hands as the brush came down, or the way the muscles in his back rippled. He's usually such a ball of energy, but now it's focused into this task. He could focus that supernova in many ways, at any time, as I had seen him do it on the battlefield. I didn't dare stay long, however, or he might notice that I wasn't watching him paint.  
  
*******************************************************  
  
I stood on my chair, brushing out the design that scrolled along Quez's wings. It had been the inspiration for my tattoo, though few knew it. Squall stood behind me, watching with those eyes that saw so well in the night. I was glad just to have him here. I don't understand why he stays around me all the time. After all, I'm just Zell Dincht. But if he wants to waste his time near me, then I'll gladly let him.  
  
I wanted to walk over to where he was and talk to him. To try to get him to understand that the world wasn't as dark as his leather. Sure, it was gloomy sometimes, but not all the time. Rinoa leaving him didn't help, of course, but it was inevitable. No one quite knew why they were together to begin with. Of course, everyone who knew about the whole thing thought it was great, and one of those "perfect romance" things. When they broke up I was hoping, maybe he would look at me? I don't know why I even bother. I can't bring myself to flirt with him even. He's too great. Of course, I don't know what I expected. What, was he supposed to just confess that he's loved me as long as he's known me and we were to be together? Hmph. Get a grip, blondie. All that energetic acting must have finally gotten to my head.  
  
I guess I'll just have to watch him from afar and hope that he's happy with whomever he ends up with. After all the crap he's gone through, he deserves a little real sunshine. It's all been rain so far. He doesn't need the lightning, too.  
  
*************************************************  
  
"Hey guys," I said as I walked out onto the Quad. Squall just nodded to me. He'd been watching Zell paint on the backdrop, and I couldn't help but notice Shiva. It was as if he had drawn magic itself. I always knew he had talent. Quez wasn't exactly bad, either. As a matter of fact, she was looking just as good as Shiva, in an electric way.  
  
"Hey Seifer!" Zell called. Mmm. Nice view of that boy's ass. Nice amount of room in there, too. Ever since I returned, we've been getting along just fine. I tease him, he yells at me, but there's no malice in it. Maybe he would like me as more than a friend. of course, I think the same thing about Squall. Jacking off with their images wouldn't be nearly as good as the real thing.  
  
"Ya'll havin' a secret midnight meeting without me? I mean, if you want me to leave so you can have some time alone." I said in a very suspicious voice. "I don't want to interrupt you in the middle of something."  
  
"Oh, shove it Seifer!" Zell called. There was a hint of something in his voice. maybe he liked Squall too. Mmm, there's a nice image. Great, now I've probably got a hard on.  
  
"Only if you want me too, Chickie." Zell nearly fell off of his chair at that, and turned to me. "What? Did that catch you off guard? Or did the offer seem just *that* generous?" Instead of the glare I expected, I was cast an appraising glance.  
  
"What, are you serious?" I smirked. Of course I was serious. I'd gladly fuck him senseless. But would I say that? I shrugged slightly, hoping he realized I was serious but not about to admit it, in case he refused. I have my pride to look after.  
  
"I'll be going then." Squall said as he shifted his weight, moving away from the rail he had been leaning on. I knew he wasn't disturbed by all of this. I knew well enough that he didn't care what gender the person was. Rinoa was a girl, and that's just how it ended up. If she were a he, he probably would have loved her anyway. Squall must have just wanted to get out of there, in case we did decide to do something. Or perhaps Squall liked Zell? He turned and walked out of the Quad, and the last thing we heard from him was his resounding footsteps.  
  
YAOI WARNING! GO BACK WHILE YOU STILL CAN! Oh, and I don't own anything. Period. I don't even own the computer I'm typing this on. Oh, and please review. I'm feelin' kinda lonely and neglected... 


	3. Spending The Night

Yo people! Sorry. I know.. shut up. Well, I just wanted to announce a few things that seemed sort of. neglected by myself. First off, this story is just a bunch of. um. *smut* written to keep my kink-muse happy. Sorry, but he just won't leave me alone! Also, I wanted to say that. hold on, I'll remember what it was.. Oh well. First the disclaimer.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own these characters, though I wish I did because I honestly don't think I could develop some characters like this. *sigh* So they aren't mine. If they were I would have rabid fangirls at my throat and trying to kill me. I wouldn't mind, though. ^_^  
  
This is the story of how my favorite three got together. It proceeds just about everything I'm going to write from here on out, because I always write stories where the three are together. Yes. I know I'm planning on having them as a group of THREE. Here we go. *******************************************************************  
  
  
  
Zell watched Squall leave, slightly worried. Is it because he doesn't want to be left alone with me? He turned back towards me, still on his chair as I leaned back against the rail like Squall had. He hopped down and came over to me.  
  
"All I'm sayin', Zell, is I'd love your company." I walked a bit closer to him, looking down and examining his face. "I've always thought you were beautiful," I said nonchalantly as I put a hand on his cheek. It always helps when every word of seduction is true. "Your eyes are the most intense blue." I lightly flicked my eyes just over each of his eyes, placing my other hand on his hip and pulling him closer to me. "And your lips." I began to lean forward. Just before our mouths met, I pulled back, letting go of him. "But if you don't want to-" I turned and began walking up the Quad steps. Halfway up them I began to doubt that he would respond. Maybe I had gone too far? When I reached the top of the steps, his voice rang out to greet me.  
  
"Your place or mine?"  
  
*******************************************************  
  
"Make yourself comfy," he said to me as he disappeared into the bathroom. Does he honestly like me? Seifer's an unpredictable sort of guy. I kicked off my shoes and socks. He came back, sans the shoes, socks, trench coat and shirt he had been wearing. I had a nice view of his chest, *and* his arrogant smirk. He sat down next to me, close enough that I could feel his breath on my neck, and wrapped his arm around my shoulders as his body turned to face me.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
I'm not some sick perv, you know. ...Well, I am, but what I mean is that I've thought this little blonde was sexy for a *long* time. Since I was a young teenager, two faces have dominated my wet dreams. Squall and Zell. They're completely god-like. I've always wanted them, it's not as if I just saw his ass tonight and thought to myself, 'Hey, that'd be a nice quick lay.' It's kind of hard for me to believe he actually came with me. I never thought either of them would even consider the offer, or I would have made it a long time ago.  
  
I reached down to kiss him without any pretense or idle chitchat. We'd known each other long enough to discard any of that, if he would actually stay with me tonight. I found that he met me halfway, kissing fiercely back. We fought briefly for supremacy, and then Zell managed to take over. He was a lot like his Summons, electric and fast.  
  
He slid his body onto my lap and began kissing me in earnest. I fought his shirt off of him and noticed he had undone my pants only by the light breeze caressing me there. I went for his but he brushed my hands away, moving his own to my nipples, teasing them into little flesh nubs. I know I have a full erection, and I feel him brushing against it, causing me to gasp. He slid my pants and boxers off as one, and was now standing. He pulled me up with him and we went into my bedroom, which had the normal SeeD issue things. I had a queen size bed, however, because I was too tall for the normal issue.  
  
How convenient.  
  
He pushed me down onto it, kissing me hard, and then used his lips to explore. He ran a light hand over the scar on my face, his tongue flickering across my nipples like velvet. He continued his flickering, feather like kisses until he reached the juncture between my thighs. Then blossoming warmth took me in, and I felt him rubbing that wonderful tongue over me. It was better than any dream, and a strangled cry escaped my throat. He continued pumping me until my breath became ragged and short. I was nearing my orgasm, and was fighting to keep from rocking into his face. Just before I came, he released me, kissing his way back up to my mouth.  
  
I kissed him back, and then managed to undo his pants when he wasn't paying attention. I slid them off of him, and he had to kick at them to make them fly off of him, as they were hindering. I pulled him to me and continued, though his stopping had qualified as an act of cruelty. I used my bigger body to turn him over, switching our positions and pushing him into the bed. I rummaged one handedly through my nightstand, and all I could come up with was some lotion. It'll just have to do.  
  
I coated myself quickly, and then slowly pushed one finger inside of Zell. He gasped when I touched the sweet spot inside of him. He wasn't a virgin, I could tell. I had heard stories about him, and how he had slept around before the Second Sorceress War, but I didn't know that they were true. I pressed another finger inside of him, preparing him. One more and I felt that he was ready. I pushed myself into him slowly- so slowly. He was hot and tight around me, and I could hardly breathe with the pleasure of it. Before I was inside him all the way, he rammed up against me, and sent sparks across my eyes.  
  
We began a halting rhythm, and it soon smoothed out into a sort of fluid motion. I would slam into him and he would buck upward to meet with me. It started slow at first, and then began to gain in speed- moving faster and harder to meet each other as we neared the peak. I leant forward to press my lips to his, and he pressed against me as well. I had my hands on either side of his head, holding me up with little difficulty. Harder he met me and faster we moved, until I felt the explosion of heat, like Ifrit's Hellfire, flowing from me. His seed splattered across my stomach and chest, and I collapsed to my side, immediately pulling him close to me and withdrawing from within him.  
  
There, we slept.  
  
All right. *Wipes sweat from forehead* I hope you all liked that. I enjoyed writing it! Oh, I've come up with two ideas. One- if anyone wants to write a challenge for me, feel free to do so! I'd love to! Second, the person to give me my 20th review will get a story done especially for them! Anything you want. You see, I'm a review whore, and since I haven't exactly gotten any attention, as I am new to all of this, I'm pretty desperate. So those are my ideas! Gimme a yell, just click that little "submit a review" button down there! K, thanks. Love you guys! Ja ne! 


End file.
